The present invention relates to a compact flash card, and more particularly to a compact flash card having enhanced rigidity and grounding effect.
An electrical card generally includes upper and lower halves assembled together, and a printed circuit board disposed therein. The printed circuit board is mounted with the connector for mating with another complimentary connector. In order to ensure reliable signal transmission, metal panels are assembled to the upper and lower casings to shield interference. Because the electrical card has a comparable thin thickness, it can be readily warped thereby damaging the compact card.
An objective of this invention is to provide a compact flash card with comparable thin thickness while having enhanced rigidity and grounding effect.
In order to achieve the objective set forth, a compact flash card comprises a lower half defining a receiving space by peripheral wall thereof. A pair of posts is arranged diagonally on the lower half. An upper half is assembled to the lower half defining at least a pair of holes corresponding to the posts. The upper and lower halves each includes a metal panel. A gap is defined between the lower and upper halves for receiving a printed circuit board. The printed circuit board includes a pair of holes corresponding to the posts. The posts extend through the holes of the printed circuit board and establish a grounding path between the upper and lower metal panels.